Gigantes
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: Que si él era muy bajito y tú muy alta. Le habías dicho que si era un gigante saldrías con él, entonces Hinata se convertirá en un pequeño gigante por ti. PersonajexLector.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.**

 _ **Gigantes**_

Qué te habías enamorado.

Qué era imposible.

Y que incluso, daba risa.

Maldición, había sido mala idea irlo a ver jugar en el torneo de primavera contra el Johzenji.

Jamás te habían interesado los deportes y mucho menos el volley, muchos decían que era un desperdicio para tu altura el no practicar nada pero no era tu culpa venir de una familia de gigantes, tener 1.73 cm de estatura y una pésima condición física. Siempre habías destacado por no ser lo que se dice "pequeña" y a decir verdad tampoco te importaba mucho.

Pero ahora, por alguna razón, no podías irte del gimnasio sino hasta que se acabaran los entrenamientos del equipo masculino de volley y a veces ni siquiera ponías atención al resto solo por verlo jugar.

Hinata Shouyo, era lo que tú considerabas un chico apuesto con un único pero enorme detalle... Su altura, ¡¿qué acaso no podía medir más que los malditos 1.63 redondeado?!, ¡Dios!, ¡10 cm de diferencia era mucho! Ni siquiera podías verlo a los ojos sin tener que agachar la cabeza.

Tu mejor amiga te había dicho que no le dieras importancia y fueras tras él de todas formas, pero habías visto hace no muchos años una serie por televisión con una temática parecida y aunque era "romántica" no dejaba de ser comedia. Una relación así solo podía dar risa.

Aun así, ¡no podías dejar de emocionarte cada que hacía ese súper increíble ataque rápido!, ¡era tan gwaaahhh! ¡y cuándo brincaba parecía como si volara! ¡tenía le woosh en su espíritu! ¡simplemente era fantástico!

Siempre terminabas haciendo poses y caras raras de la emoción. Muchos de tus conocidos solían decirte que eras algo así como una bomba de vitalidad y los que sabían sobre tus sentimientos te comentaban que a lo mejor por eso te gustaba Hinata, porque eran iguales, aunque tú no opinaras los mismo.

Por supuesto que ya le habías hablado, lo saludabas alegremente por los pasillos y solías escuchar con euforia cuando te platicaba sobre sus partidos y la sensación caliente en su mano después de golpear el balón. Al menos conseguiste pasar a la fase de amigos cercanos, incluso una vez te acompañó a tu casa y recibió el incomodo interrogatorio de tu padre y tu hermano, que sentiste lástima por él, pues papá media dos metros y tu hermano casi lo alcanzaba. Fue inevitable, aunque todo el tiempo intentaste convencerlos de que solo era un muchacho caballeroso y amigable que se ofreció a llevarte a casa porque era tu amigo...

...Un amigo que te gustaba...

Esa tarde jugaban un partido de práctica contra los de Nekoma recién llegados de Tokio y después de un set y medio, notaste que al Karasuno no le estaba yendo tan bien.

—¡Una vez más! —gritaste más que emocionada a pesar de que no era un juego oficial— ¡Shouyo-kun, tú puedes! —que ya no era extraño para los demás que solo lo animaras a él y que te correspondiera con una enorme sonrisa.

Como esa vez, que por sonreírte le anotaron un punto.

—¡Hinata idiota! —gritó Kageyama— ¡Concéntrate en el juego, luego podrás ir a sonreírle a tú novia, ¿quieres?!

—¡E-ella no es mi novia! —contestó nervioso— ¡Y no necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer...!

Te quedaste quieta, roja, avergonzada de que los demás pensarán que salían, pero también muy feliz. Guardaste silencio y por distraída no notaste cuándo la pelota pasó del lado de Nekoma, a una velocidad imposible de parar pero aun así, Kuro-senpai al no querer ceder corrió tras el balón en tu dirección.

—¡Cuidado! —escuchaste a Hinata cuando el capitán del otro equipo se dio tremendo choque contra ti, acabando en el piso contigo inconsciente.

—Shouyo-kun —susurraste antes de desmayarte cuándo lo oíste llamarte a lo lejos.

Poco a poco fuiste abriendo los ojos, reconociste el techo de la enfermería en intentaste reincorporarte lentamente.

—Lo siento—escuchaste, era la voz de Kuro-senpai.

—Sin problemas —respondiste y te llevaste la mano a la sien pues la cabeza te dolió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —giraste a verlo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, se hallaba sentado en la cama de al lado con una venda en la frente, rodeándole la coronilla.

—Debí de haberme fijado más, a veces me dejo llevar demasiado.

—¡Oh no! Yo también estaba distraída, además, creo que es lindo cuándo a alguien le apasiona tanto algo. Intentaré estar más atenta a la próxima.

—Bueno, entonces la culpa es de ambos —sonrió y tú también lo hiciste— ¿Puedo...hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, adelante.

—¿Te gusta el enanito de Karasuno?

¡Boom! "La pregunta".

Tus mejillas se sobre calentaron y sentiste los nervios volverte loca.

—¡¿P-p-p-p-por qué la-la pregunta?! —apenas pudiste articular palabra.

—Dijiste su nombre antes de perder la conciencia —habló seriamente—. Te gusta —afirmó.

—No se lo digas a nadie por favor —pediste, ya de nada servía negarlo.

Kuro-senpai se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta en dónde estabas, sentándose a tu lado y puso el dorso de su mano en tu rostro.

—No le diré a nadie si no quieres, pero debes de hacer algo con tu sonrojo, de verdad no sé si tienes fiebre o estás apenada.

Y te quedaste estática. Sintiendo su frío tacto, estabas razonando la situación sobre lo que tenías con Hinata, que no notaste cuando abrían la puerta de la enfermería.

—Ah...lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? Reaccionaste y dirigiste tu vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

Era Hinata... ¡Hinata!

Estaba ahí parado con una bolsa de la tienda de auto servicio en la mano. Tenía el cuerpo paralizado y su rostro inexpresivo con los ojos claros abiertos de par en par, como platos. Sus cachetes estaban rojos.

—¿Eh?, ¡no! —te apresuraste a decir.

—Claro que sí —Kuro-senpai te acercó hacia su cuerpo y convirtió el gesto que hizo antes de la llegada de Hinata, en una caricia a tu rostro— tal parece que nació el amor, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

—Yo... Te traía algo —te dijo— lo dejaré por aquí. —avanzó algo torpe hasta la mesa que estaba ahí y después de colocar la bolsa con cuidado, se echó a correr.

Esto era malo, muy malo, ahora el chico que te gusta no solo es más bajito que tú, si no, que también pensaba que te gustaba otro. Empujaste al capitán de Nekoma y le dirigiste una mirada llena de desprecio infinito.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —reclamaste.

Galantemente se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa y de la bolsa que había dejado Hinata sacó un envase de jugo de tu sabor favorito. Shouyo lo recordaba a pesar de que solo se lo habías mencionado una vez.

—Ya me lo agradecerás luego —rió de forma sarcástica y triunfal— pero a cambio, me quedo con esto —hizo alusión al jugo y se fue de ahí.

Los siguientes días a ese, no te atrevías a poner un pie en el gimnasio y cuando andabas por los pasillos del instituto siempre te cerciorabas antes de que Hinata no estuviera ni cerca de los lugares por los que necesitabas pasar. Era cobarde, sí, pero sería demasiado vergonzoso afrontarlo ahora.

Fue durante el almuerzo que te tumbaste deprimida sobre tu banca y dejaste caer tu rostro sobre el pupitre. No ibas a llorar, eso te habías dicho a ti misma y sin embargo, no evitaste que tus ojos derramaran unas cuantas lagrimas.

Hinata Shouyo te gustaba mucho.

Un rato después, una compañera te llamó y te dio aviso de que alguien de otra clase te buscaba. Secaste tu cara con la manga de tu suéter y te acercaste a ver de quién se trataba. No pudiste huir, porque te sujetó de la muñeca y te detuvo en cuánto supo que ibas a salir corriendo al verlo.

—Ya no me evites —exigió—, ven conmigo.

Te jaló del brazo obligándote a seguirlo, eso era el colmo. Estabas encorvada y aún así solo podías ver parte de su peculiar cabello al caminar. De seguro la escena era muy cómica pues la diferencia de estaturas seguía siendo un problema pendiente.

Se encerraron en un salón vacío y le puso seguro para asegurarse, valga la redundancia, de que no escaparas. Se giró hacia ti y te tomó por los hombros alzando la cabeza para verte a los ojos.

—¿En verdad te gusta Kuro-senpai? —interrogó de inmediato sin darte oportunidad de analizar la situación.

—¿Para que quieres saber?

—Porque, creí que te gustaba yo, todos lo decían. Por eso empecé a fijarme más en ti —comentó sonrojado.

Luego sentiste vergüenza, ¿él sabía lo que sentías?

—Y si me gustara Kuro-senpai, ¿sería un problema para ti? —no lo evitaste y se lo preguntaste.

—Por supuesto, quizá antes me hubiera dado lo mismo, pero como desde hace dos meses, es una molestia.

—¿Dos meses?

—Sí, porque hace dos meses me di cuenta de que también me gustas.

El cielo se abrió para ti cuando dijo eso y sonreíste tontamente. El mejor día de tu vida, pensaste.

—¡Me gusta Shouyo-kun! —entonces afirmaste ya sin ninguna duda revoloteandote en la cabeza.

—¡¿En serio?! —sus ojos se abrieron con ilusión.

—Sí, lo que pasó con Kuro-senpai fue un malentendido. El único que me gusta, es la carnada definitiva de Karasuno.

Ambos se sonrieron abiertamente, la felicidad que sentían los dos era innegable.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que ahora estamos en una relación de novio y novia? —preguntó un poco apenado.

Uy, es cierto, el otro problema.

—No creo que eso se pueda —bajaste la mirada con desilusión.

—¡¿Por qué?! Sí te gusto y me gustas, ¿no es lo normal?

—Sí pero...

Muchos decían que si había amor, la estatura era algo en lo que solo la gente superficial y vanidosa se fijaba, pero los que lo decían tenían estaturas promedio y nunca habían estado en esa situación, así que no lo entenderían jamás.

—¿Pero qué? —te animó a continuar.

—Verás...yo...tú... —¿cómo explicárselo?— ¡Es que sería como Gulliver en el país de los gigantes! —soltaste tu absurdo ejemplo y él te miró confundido.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Bueno, diez centímetros es mucha diferencia, yo y mi familia somos demasiado altos y tú, eres muy bajito.

—¿Me estás rechazando porque tu familia está llena de gigantes?

—Exacto.

—¿Te molesta la estatura?

—Un poco, ¿a ti no?

—No.

Respondió decidido, era una de las tantas cosas que te gustaban de él, no había nadie más genial que el chico que tenías enfrente.

—¿Por qué a ti si?

—Pues... —divagaste un poco— No podrías besarme normalmente.

—Puedo saltar. —aseguró y quedaste impactada, ¿acaso hablaban de volley?

—¿No sería extraño?

Fue cuándo se acercó a ti y dio un pequeño brinco para unir sus labios un micro segundo, te pusiste a echar humo por la cabeza.

—No le veo nada de extraño, pero si aún tienes dudas, déjame entender algo: Si aunque solo fuera simbólicamente, yo también soy un gigante, ¿saldrías conmigo?

—Supongo que sí.

—Entonces espérame —te observó con la misma determinación y mirada que tiene cuando dice "el balón aun no ha caído"—, definitivamente, me convertiré en un pequeño gigante y te daré mi vida entera.

Sentenció y te dejó sola en el aula, más que encantada y enamorada, pensando en que probablemente caerías a sus pies antes de que eso pasara.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 **Nota final: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otro personajexlector, esta vez de mi amado y precioso Hinata al que amo con mi ser. Quería algo distinto, aunque siento que me quedó Ooc y la protagonista me cayó un poco mal. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez tenga continuación, tal vez no.** **Q** **uién sabe.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 _ **Mi pequeño gigante.**_

El silbato hizo aquel sonido que llamó al silencio y que, cuando terminó su largo pitido, inició un estallido de gritos y una ola de aplausos.

Ahora era definitivo, Karasuno había ganado.

Y no había ganado cualquier cosa, no señor, la preparatoria Karasuno ahora era campeona nacional, ¿que quién había anotado el "match point"? Nada más y nasa menos que aquel dúo de extraños, que con un ataque rápido divino lo consiguieron. El dulce sabor de la victoria.

Sonreíste, porque aquel remate ganador que lo decidió todo, fue cortesía de Shouyo Hinata, la carnada definitiva, y el muchacho que se te había declarado pero que rechazaste debido a tu complejo de altura hace más o menos un año. Fue una tontería y ahora lo sabes, pero aun así, decidiste esperar a que cumpliera su promesa para decir lo mucho que te gustaba pues le daba un toque romántico y misterioso al asunto.

Él había prometido ser un pequeño gigante para que tu aceptaras salir con él, aunque después de aquella conversación en el aula vacía no volviste a entablar una conversación con él y dejaste de ir a las prácticas a saber por cuál razón.

Sin embargo, cuando recibiste la noticia de que irían a las nacionales y que llegaron a la final, tuviste que ser la sirvienta de tu padre y hermano mayor, y mientras limpiabas, jurabas que si mamá estuviera viva te hubiese dejado ir sin necesidad de hacer nada. Pero necesitabas dinero para el pasaje y el hospedaje a Tokio por lo que no podías quejarte.

Habías venido sola, no se lo comentaste ni siquiera a Shouyo, no tuviste tiempo de hacerlo, así que solo estabas ahí, sin compañía en una ciudad que ni conoces solo por verlo jugar después de tanto tiempo. Querías correr a felicitarlo y tener en ese mismo instante su romántico encuentro pero cuando todo hubo acabado, más allá de su enorme sonrisa y euforia, lograste ver cansancio, así que dejándolo descansar, solo volviste a tu hotel.

Al día siguiente, investigaste el lugar en dónde se estaban hospedando, lo supiste gracias a Kenma-kun no sin antes pedirle que no dijera nada pues querías darle la sorpresa a Hinata. Fuiste y lo viste parado en la recepción, ibas a llamarlo y a entrar, pero te detuviste en las puertas al verlo hablar con su mánager, quién al parecer lo invitaba a celebrar en el restaurant de carne.

Y aunque por más que rogaste que dijera que no, dolió mucho cuando asintió sonriente. Tuviste que echar a correr antes de que te vieran al ellos salir.

Yachi siempre te había parecido una chica muy bonita, y además era pequeña, quizá alguien como ella combinaría mejor con Hinata, se verían muy tiernos.

Genial, ya habías comenzado a deprimirte.

Bueno, suspiraste, de todos modos fue tu culpa, tuya y de los estúpidos complejos que atormentaron tu mente desde pequeña.

Volviste a tu hotel y comenzaste a empacar tus cosas para volver a Miyagi cuanto antes.

Poco después, en la escuela, estuviste presente cuando todos les dieron la bienvenida con aplausos y felicitaciones. Lo viste parado en el estrado con el resto del equipo mientras el director decía unas cuantas cosas sobre como ellos habían alzado el nombre de "Karasuno" en lo más alto del país y sobre como a partir de ese día iban a ser el orgullo de la escuela.

Shouyo Hinata estaba muy feliz, así que no evitaste olvidar todo lo demás aunque fuera por unos instantes y sonreír para aplaudirles con euforia junto con los demás estudiantes.

—¿Alguno de ustedes quiere decir algo chicos? —el director los observó, ellos se miraron entre si y hubo un corto silencio.

—Yo quiero. —entonces Hinata dio un paso al frente para que le pudieran dar el micrófono.

Sujetó con ambas manos el aparato, con firmeza, como si fuese a cantar. Apretó los labios un instante, sus rodillas flaquearon un momento, respiró hondo y habló con decisión.

Sentiste la mirada de las personas que estaban a tu alrededor y que te conocían, cuando Shouyo dijo tu nombre en público, tu abriste los ojos como platos y te quedaste inmóvil.

—Ahora que soy un pequeño gigante —continuo—, ¿cumplirías tu promesa?, ¿vas a salir conmigo?

Probablemente Shouyo no podía verte por la gran cantidad de masa de personas que ahí había y que por ser alta estabas casi hasta atrás. Empero, las personas a tu alrededor podían ver perfectamente como tus piernas temblaban, tus mejillas ardían y estabas tan nerviosa que ni una sola palabra pudo salir de tu boca.

Él esperó un poco más, pero no hubo respuesta, los demás alumnos, aquellos para los cuales eras un misterio, se miraban entre sí para saber quién era la "afortunada" pero jamás hubo respuesta del público.

—¿Habrá vendo a la escuela? —entonces se preguntó así mismo con un gesto de desilusión al micrófono buscando una explicación lógica para su aparente rechazo publico.

—O tal vez este tan avergonzada de que un enano le pidiera salir delante de todos y no responde para que no supieran que es ella, porque aceptemoslo, ¿quién estaría feliz de que un bicho se le declarara? —se burló Tsukishima con superioridad, que a pesar de estar muy lejos leías sus labios a la perfección. Hinata solo bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Lo siento. —susurró a la multitud esperando que tu estuvieras ahí, y no estaba equivocado, pero no tenía porque disculparse. Si tan solo los malditos nervios te dejaran hablar.

Hubo otro incómodo silencio.

El director finalmente carraspeó la garganta y le quitó el aparato al inmóvil cuerpo de Hinata, que se veía devastado.

—Pasen a sus salones jóvenes. —ordenó y el patio comenzó a despejarse entre charlas paralelas entre estudiantes sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Hinata, vamos. —le llamó Kageyama para que también se moviera.

—Sí. —respondió hosco, seco y apagado, y fue hasta que lo viste irse con el armador, que tu cuerpo pudo reaccionar.

Te dejaste caer de rodillas recriminándote a ti misma, lo idiota que eras.

—Shouyo-kun —lloraste con sentimiento—, mi respuesta era un sí —gemiste—, era sí.

El día avanzaba lento y gris durante las primeras clases.

—¿Podrías llevar esto al cuarto de archivos muertos y reciclaje? —te preguntó la representante de tu grupo durante la hora del almuerzo— Son las copias que sobraron en los exámenes pasados.

Te hallabas echada en tu banca, aún estabas deprimida por lo de en la mañana. Tus compañeros te habían vuelto el centro de sus conversaciones y miradas a veces indiscretas, y eso no te gustaba.

—Lo siento —respondiste a la chica que sostenía la caja—, no estoy de humor.

—De acuerdo, aunque opino que deberías salir a despejarte un poco. No creo que sea muy cómodo que todos hablen de ti estando tú presente.

Y tal vez lo único que quería era persuadirte para que hicieras su trabajo, pero había funcionado. Te convenció con ese argumento, te pusiste de pie y le recibiste la caja para salir del salón...

...Oh, genial, de todas las personas con las que pudiste haberte topado de camino al cuarto de archivo y reciclaje, tenía que ser precisamente Hinata Shouyo. Te topaste con él al darte la vuelta en una esquina, frente a frente en el pasillo.

Él te miraba y parecía que tu corazón iba a estallar pues ninguno hablaba.

—Buen día Shouyo-kun. —decidiste romper el silencio.

—Buen día...—respondió— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —se ofreció al ver la pesada caja que llevabas.

—Oh no, estoy bien, la caja es un poco grande como para...

—No dañes más mi orgullo. —te cortó y te quitó la caja, la soltaste de inmediato al sentir el tacto de sus fríos dedos.

—Gra-gracias. —jugaste con tu cabello y te hiciste la desentendida.

—Sin problemas, ¿a dónde la quieres llevar?

—Al cuarto de archivo y reciclaje.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Caminó por delante tuyo y empezaste a seguirlo. En ese momento solo querías morir de vergüenza y no podrías hablar de nuevo. Era un estado critico, y nostálgico pues la vista de las puntas de su cabello desde sus espaldas era una vista familiar.

No sabías si reír o llorar...

...Maldito Tsukishima Kei, ojala y lo arrollé una bicicleta sin rueditas cuando vuelva a su casa. Gradísimo bastardo, idiota, cuando salieras de ahí le darías una patada tan fuerte como para asegurarte de que lo dejarías sin herencia.

Genial, este día si que había sido un fracaso.

Que cuando Tsukishima los vio a lo lejos entrar al oscuro cuarto, le pareció muy gracioso tomar la llave del lugar que habías dejado en el picaporte y encerrarte con Hinata.

"Ya me lo agradecerán" fue lo último después de oír la cerradura, ahora que lo pensabas esas palabras también ya las conocías y aquella ocasión provenían de la boca de Kuro-senpai. En fin, ya nada importaba porque en cuanto los dejó ahí, tanto Hinata como tú comenzaron a golpear la puerta para que les abrieran pero cuando Yamaguchi, secuaz de Tsukishima, había dado aviso a los demás de que eran ustedes los encerrados, nadie se apiado de sus abandonadas almas.

Finalmente perdieron toda esperanza cuando el timbre del fin del almuerzo sonó. Te dejaste caer en el suelo al sentarte y abrazaste tus rodillas ocultando tu rostro entre las piernas. Tu acompañante se quedó recargado de la pared con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia la nada.

—No puede ser. —susurraste para ti.

—Descuida, en algún momento Tsukishima debe venir a abrirnos. No tienes porque preocuparte, todo está bien. —intentó calmarte pues a pesar de hablar tan bajo, al parecer te oyó.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Hace unos momentos... Iba en camino a tu salón. —mencionó.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, pero te encontré en el pasillo, no sé si fue buena o mala suerte.

—¿Buena o mala suerte? —subiste la mirada para verlo con confusión.

—Es decir, estoy orinándome del miedo justo ahora, pero también quiero aclarar muchas cosas contigo.

Aquí viene, pensaste.

—Tú... ¿Llegaste tarde hoy? —preguntó.

—No. —respondiste sin más.

—Entonces, ¿estuviste cuándo nos recibieron en el patio?

—Supongo.

—Ya veo. —suspiró de nuevo, pesado y triste— Entonces si me...—no acabó la frase— Sí supiste que Karasuno ganó las nacionales.

—Por supuesto, de hecho creo que fui la primera, estaba animándolos en las gradas cuando el balón hizo ¡woosh! Y luego cuando lo golpeaste e hizo ¡bam! En el suelo. —explicaste.

Él, instantáneamente volteó a verte con sorpresa en el rostro.

—¿Estabas ahí?

—Sí, en el público, quería verte jugar.

—¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?! —se exaltó anonadado.

—Pensé en ir a felicitarte después del partido pero vi que estabas muy cansado y al día siguiente cuando te busqué vi que estabas encantado con Yachi yendo a celebrar y creí que solo sería un estorbo...—se te cortó la voz al final y volviste a bajar la mirada sintiendo otra vez aquella opresión en el pecho.

—Así que fue así... —respondió y se quedó en silencio un rato— ¡Oye! —te llamó alarmado, lo volviste a ver— ¡Solo para que lo sepas...!, ¡no tengo ningún interés romántico con Yachi! —aclaró alarmado.

—¿No?

—¡No! Así que no lo malentiendas. Ese día Yachi solo quería hablar conmigo porque somos amigos y me comentó que le gustaba alguien, yo ya le había contado sobre ti y sobre nuestra promesa así que como tengo un poco más de experiencia en esos temas me pidió un consejo, ¡solo eso!, ¡lo juro!

—Esta bien. —te alivianaste mucho, como si una tonelada fuera quitada de tu espalda.

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Eh?, ¿y eso por qué?

—Estaba deprimido porque no me respondiste en la mañana pero ahora que lo pienso... Puede se que hice que creyeras que solo estaba jugando contigo.

—No es eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada en la ceremonia?

—Fue porque me puse tan rara, un montón de emociones encontradas que me impedían hacer algo, por más que quise responder no pude, después de todo lo que paso, me gustaría saber, ¿aún te gusto Shouyo-kun?

—Que pregunta —sonrió con ligero sarcasmo— solo pensaba en tu rostro cuando anoté el punto final, ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?

Sonreíste.

—Pero... Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer salir contigo, siempre huyes y me evitas. Estoy cansado de ser yo él que tiene que buscarte.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen momento, solo querías desaparecer pero eso sería todavía más cobarde, él tenía razón, ya no tenías que huir. Empuñaste las manos, era el momento de actuar.

—Shouyo Hinata —le llamaste, te pusiste de pie y lo sujetaste de los hombros—, tú me haces sentir "bwaahh" por dentro, sal conmigo por favor.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y acto seguido sonrió de forma alegre.

—Sí. —respondió y entonces sujetó tus muñecas lentamente de forma dulce y tímida.

Tú corazón parecía que iba a estallar, después de todo, declararse no era tan malo como la mayoría decía.

Finalmente, quién les abrió fue el conserje, y se metieron en un gran problema con el subdirector, pero eso, ya ni siquiera les importó.

Le habías dicho que no era necesario hacerlo tan pronto, pero él insistió pues decía que iba en serio contigo, ¿qué otra cosa podías hacer? No lograste que cambiara de opinión y ahora solo te quedaba ayudarlo a tolerar la fría mirada de tu padre y tu hermano, que lo observaban desde lo alto en el marco de la puerta.

Shouyo estaba muy nervioso, lo sabías porque su mano temblaba y sudaba mientras tomaba la tuya.

—¡S-soy Hinata Shouyo! —se presentó— ¡Y estoy saliendo con su hija!

Tragó saliva cuando papá frunció el ceño y se le acercó dominante para verlo con detalle.

—Oye. —tu padre te llamó con su voz tosca y muy profunda.

—¿Sí?

—No sabía que te gustaran los seres mitológicos pero, ¿era necesario salir con un duende?, ¿al menos trae su olla con oro?

—¡Papá! —le gritaste e hiciste un gesto furioso cuando dijo eso.

—¡Lo siento señor, pero no traigo una olla con oro porque no soy un duende! —se disculpó.

Entonces tu hermano comenzó a reír y papá también.

—¡Solo bromeaba! —expresó— Pasen.

Ahora que después de cenar, tú padre se llevó a Hinata a otro lado para volverlo a interrogar, quedándote sola con tu hermano.

—Ya no estés tan preocupada. —comentó, pues no dejabas de ver en dirección hacia donde se habían ido— Lo va a aprobar, mamá lo hubiera hecho, así que solo quiere asegurarse de que la única mujer de esta casa esté en buenas manos.

—Eso ya lo sé —suspiraste—, pero la altura para papá es...

—Importante —te interrumpió—, ya lo sé, siempre hemos tenido esa creencia de mientras más alto mejor, pero es Hinata Shouyo de quien hablamos. Aquel que anotó el punto de la victoria para Karasuno en las nacionales.

—¿Lo conocen? —ladeaste la cabeza confundida.

—¿Bromeas? —rió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Todo el pueblo habla de él, así que no creo que le diga que no.

—Genial. —sonreíste.

—El problema aquí es contigo, siempre dijiste que buscarías a alguien que fuera como mínimo diez centímetros más alto qué tú, no al revés, ¿está bien para ti?

—¿Y por qué no debería de estarlo?

—Es pequeño.

—Sí, pero también es un gigante. Es, mi pequeño gigante.

Aclaraste, porque ahora; ya era oficial.

 _Fin._

Nota final: Bueno, ahora si el final, perdón si quedó un poco empalagoso pero quería escribir algo así con Hinata. Estoy aceptando peticiones para experimentar con nuevos personajes, escribí el de Kyotani y creo que me quedó bien. Así que déjenmelo en un review o de preferencia en un MP. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
